Tomorrow
by satine86
Summary: He didn’t know why she was back at the apartment so early, especially considering all of the time she had spent getting ready; all he knew was that he was glad she was."


So this is a random thought that popped in my head while drinking one night. When I started writing it I had original characters in my head, but by the end I had turned them into Rei and Jadeite, but I left it ambiguous because I think it could work for any couple really.

So on with the show, and I of course own nothing.

* * *

He didn't know why she was back so early, especially considering all of the time she had spent getting ready; all he knew was that he was glad she was.

She was wearing the quintessential little black dress: thin straps, exposed back, with a hem that fell just above her shapely knees. Her long silky hair was swept up in an elegant French twist, and her makeup was flawless.

He watched as she flitted around the apartment losing various bits of clothing; the shoes had been first, then the stockings. She had gone into the bathroom to dispose of her earrings and necklace, and judging by the hint of mint in the air, she had also brushed her teeth. He continued to watch as she absently danced to the music flowing through the speakers and realized she was drunk. Now he really wanted to know why she was here and not with her "wonderful" boyfriend.

He called her name several times before she finally raised startled eyes to him. "Why are you home? Shouldn't you still be out?" He asked her softly.

"I guess I should, but the dinner was winding down and he has an early day tomorrow. So I'm back here. You don't mind do you?" She asked with teasing smile.

"Of course not, I'm always up for the company. But honestly, if you were my girl, I wouldn't let you out of my sight. Especially looking like that." He gave a slight waggle of his eyebrow for effect. Her only response was a giggle while she pulled the pins out of her hair, causing it to tumble softly down her back in waves. "You really think I look nice? He never notices." She twirled for effect.

"Of course you do. You always do." Came the honest reply. She sat down next to him on the couch and grabbed his drink off the coffee table and took a long sip. "Mmm" she hummed while setting empty glass back down.

"Yeah, I would hope that's good, it was the last of my Maker's." He gave her a sidelong glance. She blushed while giving him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I'll get you some more."

"It's ok, we still have some Jack. Want one?" He asked while rising from the couch. "Sure."

He made his way slowly to the kitchen; the same kitchen that he had shared with her for a little over a year. 'Amazing,' he thought, while mixing up the drinks. He glanced out into the living room and watched as she bobbed her head to the music. 'I've been pining after her for a year. One day I'll have to tell her that I love her, maybe when she finally dumps that loser. No, the _ass_! He's not good enough for her. Of course I'm not good enough for her either, but at least I would treat her right.'

He finished up and made his way back to the living room. Handing her the drink he took up his spot next to her on the couch. They sat in comfortable silence while the music played in the background.

"We broke up." She blurted suddenly after a few moments. He turned to look at her, but she was staring straight ahead with her glass clutched protectively against her chest. He noticed her knuckles were white from the death grip.

"We had a huge fight, again. He said that he was tired of competing for my attentions and I told him that was a farce, and that_ I_ was tired of competing with his damn job. Then I asked him what the hell he meant." She paused and took a rather large gulp of her drink.

"And?"

"He said that it was growing more and more obvious that I wasn't in love with him. If I ever was. He said that it was over and that I needed to realize my true feelings-" She stopped suddenly and took another drink.

"What did you say?" He couldn't help but ask when it seemed obvious she wasn't going to continue.

"I told him," she turned to look at him fully. "I told him that he is a selfish idiot, and I don't know why I wasted six months of my life on him. Then I stormed out, caught a taxi and here I am." She gave a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Hmm. Sounds like an interesting evening. But what did he mean about your true feelings?" He couldn't help the little flame of hope in his chest.

"Oh, I know exactly what he meant. And he's completely right; I love someone else, but I can't do what he thinks I should. It's just that.. Life doesn't work out that way." Sighing, she drained her glass and stood up. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She gave him a small smile, but before she left the room she turned and gave him one last glance. One slightly longing glance. Then she was gone.

He leaned back where he sat and gazed down the hall she had disappeared. "Does that mean.. that she…?" He drained his own glass and looked back down the hall. "Tomorrow, I'm telling her tomorrow." He stood and wandered to his own room all the while planning a romantic breakfast in bed accompanied by even more romantic words.

* * *

There won't be a sequel, because I have no idea what I would do. :P

And a note for those wanting a follow-up to "Burden." I have started writing it, but I've hit a giant writers block and work has been so busy I haven't had time to try and work through it. I will get the second part done someday, I just don't know when.

And thank you all so much for your kind works, they mean a lot! Peace!


End file.
